narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Teru Kagami
Protection Yes, it is possible to keep people from editing your account. But, there is a drawback, as it only allows admins to edit it. And, what have people been doing to your userpage? --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 10:57, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Suggestion I've noticed that your character has the ability to use S-ranked jutsu, and I just want to warn you to be VERY careful in watching his growth in order to keep him from becoming a god mod. try adding some lower ranked jutsu to him, it helps balance him out and keeps certain critics off your back, like myself. Just trying to save your a-- for you, and when the title says suggestion, I mean I very heavily suggest doing this. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 11:05, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Hey... Teru if you haven't noticed I just asked Kurosaki to use some characters of his and I plan on using some of yours too and besides I don't think Kurosaki is going to since Teru is in the future and he hasn't edited that story for months. Also, make sure to link your user name to your user page when you leave messages. User:Takeshi57 16 May 2009 Finished Teru, I finished the first entry of the story. Check it out here. Give me a review on my user talk. User:Takeshi57 17 May 2009 ??? I did not get the link wrong, what are you talking about? User:Takeshi57 17 May 2009 Fight When I'm done with one of my battles, I feel like fighting you. Say a yes or no on my talk. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 22:11, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I'll start the article. But not now, I still have to finish one battle. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 22:23, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Teru, you need to finish A Fight Begins: Takeshi and Teru vs. Hikaru Kurosaki it's Teru's turn to fight and I'm not doing your fight for you. User:Takeshi57 18 May 2009 Scuse me? What gave you the right to use my characters? Narutokurosaki547 01:02, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Hiya Hiya, sorry i didnt reply to your massage. Ive been on and off of NF, so... Anyways, id be honored for you to use my characters, go for it. --Seireitou 03:12, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry It took me long to reply, all right, let's battle: The Beginning: Otonami vs. Teru Story Here Teru, http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Crossing_Paths:_Takeo_vs._Takumi I wonder who will win? User:Takeshi57 6 June 2009 Ok... This is the article of where we're fighting: The Beginning: Otonami vs. Teru. I'll start, I guess. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 19:54, 6 July 2009 (UTC) hey remember the other day when you asked me what character was better, teru or takeshi? well I say they both have there atributes.both of them are evenly matched in fighting skill, but takeshi's character page is a little well written and organized then yours. no offence, but both of you are really good authors and character makers. Aosh hatchi 05:33, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Are you new here? The always surprising Darkest Shinobi 00:23, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Alright All right. Welcome, anyway. The always surprising Darkest Shinobi 16:12, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Well... Hmm...you really don't seem a rookie anymore, neither is Takeshi...but, u haven't been in a lot of battles anyways, so, u can be in the tournament then. :) --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 13:06, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Tournament Registered Successfully Your registration as Takeo Kagami has been successfully registered in the Rookie Showdown Tournament. Be sure to be very active on the date of August 27th, 2009 for your first part of the tournament. Thank you very much for participating. Be sure to check the tournament itself for more updates. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 20:56, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Ha! You have good taste in music, my friend. The dark ninja 16:01, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Rookie Showdown Tournament The first challenge is tomorrow, so, u had better all be active by tomorrow at August 27th. The article will start at around 9:15 PM. So, I will explain the rules and such of our challenge and you will all start and be very active on that day. Good luck to u all. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 00:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Tournament UpdateTournament Update On your first challenge on your cooking area. You're graded of the following: Being active (inactivity will result into MAJOR criticism), cooking great (bad cooking will result into redoing it), getting your food right (wrong choice of food will result into criticism and redoing), and comments (bad comments will result to MAJOR criticism and redo of food). You've got your information, but, the inactivity will most likely happen. So, you had better be active. Good luck then. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 20:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Invitation to Grand RP Here's your invitation to the Grand RP Tourney, and no, i'm pretty sure that there will be no crappy cooking things as you call it. It's simple point ranking and battling, i'll bet u that! --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 20:16, September 26, 2009 (UTC)